


The Best Gift of All

by josthockeythings



Series: 12 Days of Christmas [6]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, Anal Sex, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Daddy Kink, I've got it all guys!, Like straight porn, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Ovi would totally approve, PWP, Wax Play, Wrapping Presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 17:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17063996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josthockeythings/pseuds/josthockeythings
Summary: Andre has his idea of wrapping presents. Nicki has his own ideas though.





	The Best Gift of All

**Author's Note:**

> Mildly Dubious consent is tagged for previous discussions about wax play but none done day of. Andre still likes it so all is a-okay.

Andre has his idea of wrapping presents. That is boxes and bows and ribbons. It’s packaging gifts for his loved ones. He generally does it with Christmas music blaring and some dancing. 

Nicki’s idea is fairly similar. It’s just at night. The Christmas music is still going. And Nicki is occasionally busting out a move. It’s just… the present is Andre. Andre wiggles his shoulders, trying to find some room to move under the ribbon Nicki has tied around him.

“You’re not going to get loose,” Nicki says. He is staring intently at Andre’s balls as he ties them with a huge bow. 

“I know, just testing.”

Nicki rolls his eyes. “I might just have to gag you tonight. You’ve been awful mouthy already.”

Andre glares at him but says nothing in fear of a gag. He likes talking to Nicki during scenes. It makes him more comfortable, more settled. Nicki knows that but isn’t past using it as punishment if he doesn’t like what is coming out of Andre’s mouth.

He taps Andre’s balls lightly. He squirms but the discomfort feels good, getting him settled into the scene. “I think I can put your mouth to better uses. Don’t you agree?” He crawls up Andre’s tied torso. Andre licks his lips, knowing where this is going. “You look excited. Are you?”

Andre nods and looks up into Nicki’s eyes. There’s nothing he wants more than to get his mouth on Andre’s cock. He wants it to fill his mouth. He wants to watch Nicki as he pushes in and out. Letting Nicki fuck his face is one of the greatest things they do together. He loves it even more when he’s tied up and at Nicki’s mercy. 

“Good.” He puts his knees on either side of Andre’s face. He settles down and brushes his fingers along Andre’s jaw. He opens his mouth automatically. Nicki smiles fondly. “What a good boy. Always knows what to do.”

Andre beams at the praise before he’s taking Nicki’s cock. He licks it as much as he can before Nicki pulls out. He sucks on the head, not letting Nicki take it out all the way. Nicki pants. He’s already had an effect on him. Andre’s not surprised. Nicki gets worked awfully fast when Andre is tied underneath him. 

“You can take more, can’t you?”

Andre takes his mouth of Nicki’s cock with a pop. “I’ll take whatever you give me, Papa.” His voice is already starting to sound fucked out. His throat is a little scratchy, nothing a little cough won’t take care of. But, Nicki doesn’t give him the opportunity. He takes Andre by the jaw, and he’s pushing in without another thought. He hits the back of Andre’s throat. Andre flinches briefly but opens easily. The next thrust goes down his throat. 

He relaxes underneath Nicki, lets him do what he will. He can feel the ribbon restricting his muscles. He can feel its tightness as his cock hardens with every thrust. He can feel the vibrations in his ass from the plug Nicki put in him before he started tying him up. The constant rhythm of Nicki’s pounding takes him deep, deeper than he’s been in a while. They don’t usually go all out during the season. It’s not always a great idea or really all that safe. But Nicki had said this was a special occasion. Christmas is as special as it gets sometimes. And Andre loves it. He needed this. The season has been rough, not that he’s wanted to admit it. Nicki picks up on things that others don’t even begin to see or understand. Nicki always knows what he needs. 

Suddenly, the rhythm is gone. He whines. He doesn’t want to open his eyes. He just wants to go back under.

“Sh. Sh,” Nicki soothes with a hand petting through Andre’s hair. Andre leans into the touch, happy to have Nicki’s hands on him. He feels the hand travel down his face, his neck, his chest until there are finger’s twirling around the tip of his cock. He’s suddenly very aware of how turned on his is. How much he needs to come. How wet he is already. How the vibrations are just right on his prostate.

“Do you think you should get to come, now?” Nicki asks.

Andre nods quickly, whimpering as Nicki taps on the plug. It sends shivers through his body. 

“Really? You want this to end now?”

Andre shakes his head. Of course, he doesn’t want this to end. 

“Then you won’t come. You will come when I decide that this is over. And if you don’t want this to end, you won’t come. Understand.” 

Andre whimpers again but nods. 

“Good.” There’s a swift tap to Andre’s balls that makes his gasp. “I want to try something new tonight.” Nicki’s voice sounds a little distant like he’s across the room. “We’ve talked about it, and I think we’re both ready.”

Andre makes a sound in his throat trying to question Nicki. He’s a little beyond words, even though he doesn’t have a gag. 

“Did you know that Christmas trees used to be decorated with candles? They used to burn candles on Christmas trees. That doesn’t sound very safe, now does it?”

Andre shakes his head. It sounds like Nicki is moving closer. 

“Wax would get everywhere. Not to mention all the possible fire hazards. Just think. All those presents would get covered in wax.” Andre screams when something hot hits his stomach. “Drop after drop.” Another hits his chest. Another on his thigh. “All those presents ruined.” More on his chest, his neck. “But this present doesn’t look ruined to me. It looks oh so very pretty.” He’s hit again on his lower stomach. It jerks in pain, but he doesn’t make any more noise. 

“Oh, so pretty Andre.” He pauses. “Can you open your eyes for me, Andre?”

Andre struggles for a minute before he can get them open. Nicki is standing above him. He has a candle in his hand. The light makes it look like he has a halo like he’s an angel. Andre’s angel.

He smiles and brushes a hand down Andre’s cheek. “That’s my good boy. Do you think you can take more for me?”

Andre nods. He always can take more for Papa.

Nicki reaches the candle out and dips it. Andre watches a drop of wax fall off and onto his stomach. It stings but not as much. “I’m so proud of you.   
You’ve done so well. Once more.” He lets another drip fall. This one hurts even less. 

Nicki puts the candle down and gets back onto the bed. He taps on Andre’s plug. “I think it’s time this comes out.”

Andre whines and wiggles and protests the removal, but Nicki does it anyway. He doesn’t have long to be empty, though, because Nicki is lubing up and sliding in where the plug had stretched him. Andre gasps and arches off the bed best he can. Nicki grabs hold of the ribbon over his chest and uses it as leverage to start thrusting hard and fast. Everything is a blur before Andre’s eyes as Nicki fucks the life out of him. Every thrust hits his prostate straight on. He can’t hold on any longer. He feels the orgasm pump through him, his cock hardening, tightening the ribbon around it. 

He loses what happens next, lost in his pleasure, lost in Nicki’s pleasure. The next thing he remembers is Nicki carefully untying him. He rolls Andre’s wrists for him and massages feeling back into his muscles.

“I’m going to get a rag. I’ll be right back.” He pushes Andre’s hair back and kisses his forehead before getting up and walking towards the bathroom.   
Andre sighs in contentment, relaxing deeper into the mattress. Nicki carefully scrubs at the dried wax on Andre’s body, stopping when he hisses at the pulling of hairs. He kisses Andre thoroughly afterward caressing his face and holding him close.

“How was that?” he asks. He pushes Andre’s hair again. 

Andre’s still not sure he can make words so he smiles brightly and Nicki and kisses him again.

“Here. Drink this.” Nicki holds a water bottle to Andre’s lips. He gladly gulps at the water until Nicki pulls it away from his lips. “Let’s get some sleep, but I want to talk about this in the morning.”

Andre nods and sighs as he shifts down the bed and into Nicki’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the 6th installment of my 12 Days of Christmas series! I can't believe I made it halfway without dropping and stopping. I'm very proud of myself. Hope y'all enjoyed. Let me know what you thought and come talk with me on Tumblr @josthockeythings


End file.
